


Gifts For A Queen

by Skylin3



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Makoto is a tomato lol, Pre-Relationship, Sneakiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 05:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylin3/pseuds/Skylin3
Summary: Makoto Niijima needed a break. She didn't feel like studying, going home, or looking for these phantom thieves. So she decides to go to the underground mall. Nothing could go wrong right? It was something normal students do right? Yeah it had to be.





	Gifts For A Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I decided to write last night. Honestly I needed a little break from all the angst I writing in "Ren's Regret", needless to say that one is coming along well. Also a little of expermentation with this one. I was trying to focus more on narration, rather than dialouge this time. 
> 
> Anyway enough about that, I hope you enjoy this quick one-shot!

Makoto Niijima was always busy. Whether it was school work, taking care of her sister's apartment, or tracking down the elusive phantom thieves, she always had something to do. And today seemed to be no different. And gods did she hate it, well tracking down the thieves that is. She wondered why of all the people she had to track them down. It was unreasonable to ask a teenager catch a bunch of criminals that not even the police could handle. Just how selfish could adults be she wondered. 

She let out an exasperated sigh. She needed a break from the whole thing. But just what would she do? Where would she go? She didn't know of many activities because she always lived life so rigidly and by the book. Whenever someone would ask her to do something she would reject them, and say that she needed to study. Needless to say that made her a loner for most of her school life. Regardless, she still thought about just what she could do. Eventually, she settled on taking a walk through the underground mall in Shibuya. Maybe something there could catch her interest. She decided to do just and began to pack her things. Once she was ready she made her way out of the council room, down the many floors of Shujin, exited the school, and finally boarded the train. 

Her ride was accompanied with the usual gossip that the girls from her school took part in. She wondered just how these girls could waste their time on rumours so much. At least that's what she normally would think if a certain person wasn't mentioned. The student with a criminal record they called him, no more accurately Ren Amamiya. He had been the talk of the school ever since he arrived. From the multiple crimes he supposedly committed to the cheating he would do on school tests. Honestly, she wondered if any of it was true. Ever since his arrival, he had always been particularly quiet and shy, especially during their first encounter in the library. She laughed a little at the memory, especially the small note he left behind excusing himself. Didn't he call her pretty too that day? That drew a blush from her. Anyway, she was getting off topic. If she had to judge him, she would say that he was rather honest, and kept to himself for the most part. However, there were just some things that felt off about him. While it's true that she recognized his kind demeanor, his entire allure just screamed phantom thief. Unfortunately for her she had no proof of this, and whatever she did have on him from her "investigations" was nothing an ordinary student wouldn't do. He would attend part-time jobs, hang-out with Ann or Ryuji, or even go to the library and study.

She went on and on in her thoughts, until the robotic announcer had snapped her out of them. She arrived at her destination and was finally time to relax. She stepped off the train and made her way to the underground mall. When she arrived she made a mental note to herself.

_Breathe in, Breathe out. Remember Mako, you're just here to relax. No phantom thief business and no studying. Just relax._

At least that's what she would be doing if the first thing she didn't see was Ren in an apron at the flower shop. Seriously of all the times she decides to relax, why do the things she's trying to take a break from come back to haunt her. 

_Nope! Not today turn around and go the other way!_ She told herself.

As she turned around a hand landed on her shoulder. She let out a loud shriek from the surprise.

"Woah! Relax it's just me Niijima-san," Ren spoke out.

"O-oh! Right, what a coincidence! What brings you here Amamiya-Kun?" She asked as small droplets of sweat formed from her brow.

"I work here from time to time. You know part time and all that."

"R-right! How silly of me I should've guessed so with you in an apron and stuff."

"Are you okay, Makoto?" he asked worriedly.

The question made her heartbeat accelerate to previously unknown speeds. Why was she so nervous?! She didn't come here to "investigate" him. So why was she acting so strangely. She tried to think of something quickly, but nothing came to mind. She then caught sight of three blue roses that were neatly tied to each other by a knot. She thought of how captivating they were. Especially their blue color, it brought her a small sensation of calmness and such. Sadly it didn't last long as she remembered that Ren was still waiting for her to speak. She tried her best to not answer more awkwardly than she already had. 

But in typical Makoto Niijima fashion, she did.

"Uhm, what makes you say that? I mean it's not like I was trying to actively avoid or anything, right?" She asked.

"Avoid me? Why would you do that? Did I do something?" He asked.

_Crap! Now he's suspicious Makoto, come on think of something quickly! Let's see...Aha I got it!_

"Oh! No you didn't do anything. It's just that I've been a little stressed out is all," she laughed nervously.

"Right... Well I guess I'll be seeing you later, I gotta get back to work," Ren said. "See ya."

"See you!"

Makoto then made a quick turn and went deeper into the mall. She was thankful it was all over. She still couldn't piece together why she had malfunctioned so badly throughout her encounter with Ren. Was it because he was just that captivating? Well she did think that he was cute, but that couldn't have been why right? No, of course not! It was because he caught her off guard! Yeah that must have been it, no doubt about it. 

Regardless, she continued on her way throughout the mall, she kept trying to distract herself with stuff students would consider normal. Nothing really caught her eye, except for that album record titled "Classical Hits." Unfortunately for her she wasn't caring much money with her, since she had originally planned to go straight home after school. All she really had was enough to buy a snack or two. She sighed disappointedly, and put the record back on its shelf.

Seeing as nothing else really caught her interests she decided it was time to head home. She thought about checking up on Ren again, but she reminded herself that today was strictly for relaxing. Besides Sae would be home soon and she needed to get dinner ready.

She began making her away out of the mall, when a strange feeling suddenly fell over her. She felt that something, no someone was following her. She began to tense up and prepared to attack her mysterious stalker. Without warning she spun around and threw a leg into the air to stop her predator from touching her. However, no one was there and everyone in the mall was staring at her. She became a deep shade of crimson as blood rushed all over her face. The embarrassment was too much to handle, that she ran out of the mall without delay.

* * *

She was finally back home and away from all the staring faces. She sighed once again. She was supposed to have a relaxing day at the mall, but it turned out to be one big mess after her encounter with Ren and her supposed stalker. It wasn't fair! All she wanted was to relax she thought. Even so, she knew that mulling about it over and over wouldn't get dinner done in time. An hour went by and dinner was done just in time for when Sae arrived. Their dinner together was as quiet as ever. She wanted to start a conversation, but with how on edge her sister had been as of late, she decided it would be best to stay quiet. Dinner wrapped up and the two said goodnight to each other and made their way to their rooms. 

As Makoto entered her room, she realized that she had yet to take off her school bag. She finally did so and let it lazily fall to the ground, however, once it hit the ground she heard a plastic wrap-like scrunch come from her bag. She found it odd and picked the bag up to examine it. As she opened her bag she saw that three neatly tied blue roses sat inside the plastic packaging, along with the record she saw at the music store. Looking back at the rose, she noticed they were the same ones she focused on when she was nervously trying to answer Ren. A little note hung from the knot that was holding the roses together. It read as follows:

"Hey, I noticed that were a little tense today and thought these might help you relax a bit, so I thought why not slip it in her bag or something. I also slipped in that record you were looking at. You looked so down when you put it back. Anyway I hope you enjoy them and have a goodnight. See ya! :)

P.S. Nice moves! ;)"

"That little! Argh, I knew someone was following me!" She let out a roar of anger.

She wanted to yell at him for the embarrassment that he had put her through. She decided to call him up and give him a piece of her mind! She began to dial his phone number and was about to hit the call button. However, something stopped her.

"Wouldn't Ren think it was weird how I got his number?" She noted, "After all, I never asked for it, and I actually obtained it from his school file."

She thought on it more and more and then looked to flowers once more. They were absolutely captivating, the vibrant blue and the petals were just too perfect to stay mad at. 

"Maybe I shouldn't be so harsh on him," she said to herself. "After all they are very pretty, and it was a nice gesture from him."

At that she went back into the kitchen of the apartment and looked for a temporary vase for the roses. She found it and filled it up with water and neatly placed the roses inside. She then took them to her room and settled them on the desk near her bed. She smiled at them. And at the same time a slight warm feeling filled her chest as she did so. Ren Amamiya wasn't so bad after all, she thought. She kept admiring the roses before she moved to start the album up. The music that played were indeed classical hits that she remembered her father would often listen to on road trips. For once she was going to have a stress free night, and it helped that a certain boy might appear in her dreams.

Who knows? Maybe something would blossom from this someday. Yeah, definitely someday.

**Author's Note:**

> You know what? Now that I think about it, I should have done this for Makoto Monday. (Whoops! Lol) 
> 
> As always any feedback is greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoyed this quick one-shot. Have a good one!


End file.
